fantasyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Allein
Eines Tages, es hatte gerade angefangen zu schneien, ging ich mit Eleazar von der Schule nach Hause. Er wusste nicht, dass ich in ihn verliebt war. Schließlich waren wir schon seit unserer Geburt die besten Freunde. Aber vor einigen Wochen hatte ich zu meinem Leidewesen bemerkt, dass ich ihn nicht mehr anschauen konnte ohne beinahe einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden. Nun, wir gingen an jenem Tag also zusammen nach Hause, weil ich heute bei ihm zum Mittagessen eingeladen war. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass an diesem Tag irgendetwas Aufregendes passieren würde. Vielleicht offenbarte Eleazar mir seine Liebe! Das wäre zu schön gewesen, aber ich wusste zu 100% dass das nicht passieren würde. Heute nicht und auch nicht in den kommenden Wochen bzw. Monaten, weil er mir erst kürzlich gestanden hatte, dass er in Didyme verliebt war. Didyme war ein wunderhübsches Indianermädchen und es wunderte mich kein bisschen, dass er Tag und Nacht nur an sie denken konnte, obwohl es mir wehtat, wenn er von ihr sprach. Lieber wäre es mir gewesen, wenn Eleazar zu mir sagen würde: „Siobhan, ich weiß wir sind seit unserer Geburt beste Freunde, aber meine Gefühle für dich haben sich geändert. Ich liebe dich Siobhan!“ Natürlich würde er das nie sagen und es war mehr als dumm von mir, daran zu denken, aber ich konnte nicht anders. „An was denkst du denn die ganze Zeit, Siobhan?“, erkundigte sich Eleazar besorgt, „du sagst nichts!“. Ups, da hatte ich mich wohl verraten. Es war klar, dass es Eleazar auffallen würde, wenn ich nichts redete, denn im Normalfall fiel es mir eher schwer den Mund zu halten. „ Ich denke an gar nichts, na ja, jedenfalls an nichts was besonders wichtig ist“, murmelte ich ertappt. „Du verheimlichst mir doch etwas, nicht wahr?“. Er sah gekränkt aus und ich war schon sehr nahe daran ihm zu sagen an was ich gedacht hatte, doch dann fiel mir ein was passieren würde wenn er es erfahren würde, es würde unsere Freundschaft kosten. „Meine Mutter hat heute extra für dich Fisch gekocht. Sie weiß, dass du das gerne isst. Du weißt ja, sie liebt dich“, sagte Eleazar in einem scherzhaften Ton. „Wenigstens eine“, dachte ich und seufzte. Ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen, so konnte es auf gar keinen Fall weitergehen. Ich wurde einfach zu traurig wenn ich ihn anschaute und er bemerkte das natürlich, er war ja schließlich nicht blind und es tat ihm weh zu sehen wie ich leiden musste und natürlich wunderte er sich warum ich ihm nicht sagte, was los war. Wir waren jetzt fast bei seinem Haus, oder dem Haus seiner Familie, wenn man es genau nimmt. „Siobhan, dich bedrückt doch irgendwas, warum sagst du mir nicht was es ist, wir sind doch die besten Freunde.“ „Genau das ist der Grund, warum ich es dir nicht sagen kann“, dachte ich verzweifelt. „Ich meine so schlimm kann das ja nicht sein. Du redest schon seit Wochen fast gar nichts mehr, verdammt das ist doch nicht normal“, schrie Eleazar mich plötzlich an. Augenblicklich traten mir Tränen in die Augen. „Wenn du mir nicht bald erzählst was los ist kündige ich dir die Freundschaft auf“, drohte er mir und seine Augen waren nur noch schmale Schlitze. „ Ich kann es dir aber nicht sagen, du würdest es nicht verstehen“, fuhr ich ihn nun wütend an. Er wich einen Schritt zurück. Bis zu diesem Tag hatten wir uns noch nie gestritten, in all den 16 Jahren unseres Lebens war dies unser allererster Streit. Eleazar war wütender denn je zuvor, er starrte mich bitterböse an und dann verschwand er in seinem Haus. Ich hatte nicht vor ihm zu folgen. Arme Maggie, sie hatte den Fisch wohl umsonst gekocht. Ich jedenfalls konnte nicht mehr, vielleicht nie mehr wider in dieses Haus gehen. Eleazar nahm es mir mehr als übel, dass ich ihm nicht sagte was mit mir los war, aber daran konnte ich jetzt auch nichts ändern. Wie ich nun allerdings weiterleben sollte, ohne „meinen“ Eleazar, war mir schleierhaft. Ich rannte eine Sekunde nachdem Eleazar im Haus verschwunden war los. Ich rannte und rannte, ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören bis ich vor Erschöpfung ins nasse Gras sank. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich mich befand, ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr, wusste nur dass es bereits Nacht war, weil die Sonne nicht mehr am Himmel stand. Ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte, Tränen kullerten an meinen Wangen hinunter. Ich schloss die Augen und fiel in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf. Als ich erwachte, war es noch immer Nacht, oder schon wieder? Vorsichtig stand ich auf. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob meine Füße mich trugen, sie fühlten sich irgendwie taub an. Ich musste an Eleazar denken, was er wohl gerade machte. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, dass er wütend auf mich war, umgekehrt hätte ich wohl genauso reagiert. Doch als allererstes galt es nun für mich herauszufinden wo ich war. Ich hatte KEINE Ahnung wie dieser Ort hieß, oder war es eine Stadt? Wie weit konnte man an einem einzigen Nachmittag laufen? Nicht so besonders weit, oder? 50 km? Oder noch mehr? Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie schnell ich gelaufen war, ich wusste nur, dass mir diese Gegend alles andere als bekannt vorkam. Sollte ich einfach jemanden fragen wo ich hier war? Das ging eigentlich nicht. Welches Mädchen oder besser gesagt welcher Mensch ging/lief in eine Stadt von der er nicht einmal wusste, wie sie hieß, geschweige denn wo sie lag. Die würden mich doch alle für verrückt halten, vielleicht war ich das ja sogar. Kein Mensch rannte einfach so weg, nur weil er mit dem besten Freund gestritten hatte. Das war mehr als nur kindisch, es war …. Verrückt. Nun ja, dann machte ich mich also auf die Suche nach einem Ortsschild und hoffte inständig, dass mir das weiterhelfen würde. Vielleicht war ich ja gar nicht sooooo weit von zu Hause entfernt. Zu Hause! Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein, oh nein. Meine Mama machte sich bestimmt Sorgen um mich, schlimmer noch, sie würde vor Kummer vergehen, wenn sie nicht erfuhr wo ich steckte. Ich würde sie ja liebend gerne anrufen wenn ich 1. mein Handy dabei hätte, 2. wüsste wo ich war. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich in der Zwischenzeit schon wieder zu heulen begonnen hatte. Darauf wurde ich erst aufmerksam als mich jemand daruf ansprach. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Brauchst du ein Taschentuch oder so?“ Das schönste Wesen auf Erden Bevor ich aufschauen konnte, musste ich schlucken. Das war die wundervollste Stimme, die ich je gehört hatte. Als ich es schließlich schaffte, denjenigen (es war ein Junge), der mich gefragt hatte anzuschauen blieb mir fast das Herz stehen. Ich musste noch einmal schlucken, so atemberaubend schön war diese Person. Der erste Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf ging als ich ihn anstarrte, war, dass es gemein war dass eine einzelne Person so überirdisch schön sein konnte. Neben ihm fühlte ich mich ganz klein und grau und das war wohl der größte Unterschied zu Eleazar. Ich hatte nämlich bis dato immer gedacht es gäbe niemanden der schöner war als Eleazar aber dennoch fühlte ich mich nie soooooo unscheinbar neben ihm, wie jetzt neben diesem, diesem ….. Jungen. Er war wohl in etwa so alt wie ich, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter und er schaute mich aus seinen großen, grünen Augen fragend an. Da fiel mir plötzlich wieder ein, dass er mir eine Frage gestellt hatte und wohl auf eine Antwort wartete. Ich versuchte mich zusammenzunehmen. „Ähm, nein danke geht schon, du weißt nicht zufällig wie diese Stadt hier heißt oder?“ Ich versuchte meine Unsicherheit und meine Unwissenheit zu überspielen, was wohl eher in die Hose ging. Er schaute mich verwundert an. „Du weißt nicht wo du hier bist, oder was. Hast du dich verlaufen? Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ Na gut er hatte bemerkt, was los war. Mist! „Ich heiße Siobhan und ja ich habe mich verlaufen. Keine Ahnung wie das gekommen ist. Ich war gestern Nachmittag wohl etwas wütend und bin einfach losgerannt. Ich weiß das ist kindisch und verrückt, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Dann bin ich wohl eingeschlafen und jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr wo ich bin. Bitte lach mich nicht aus.“ „Oh, Mann. Das ist ja eine tolle Aktion die du dir geleistet hast. Gibt es denn bei dir zu Hause niemanden, der sich Sorgen um dich macht Siobhan?“, fragte mich der fremde Junge, dessen namen ich noch immer nicht wusste. „Doch. Meine Mutter macht sich sicher große Sorgen, aber ich habe mein Handy nicht dabei und auch kein Geld und ich weiß auch noch immer nicht wie diese Stadt hier heißt“, antwortete ich. Er lächelte. „Machst du solche verrückten Sachen öfter, so ohne Geld und ohne Handy losreisen oder besser gesagt rasen? Komm mit ich nehme dich mit zu mir nach Hause, dann kannst du was essen und trinken, dich frischmachen und deine Mutter anrufen, okay?“ „Danke … ähm … wie heißt du noch mal?“. „Im Allgemeinen bin ich als Li bekannt, jedoch gefällt es mir besser, wenn man mich mit meinem vollständigen Namen anspricht und der lautet Liam“. Wieder lächelte er mich an. „Liam, das ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name.“ Ich wollte das Gespräch unbedingt aufrechterhalten. Es gefiel mir wenn er redete. „Nun ja, er ist ja wohl nicht ungewöhnlicher als deiner, oder Siobhan?“ Da musste ich ihm allerdings recht geben. „Meine Mutter und mein Vater sind Fans von außergewöhnlichen Namen, weißt du“, sagte ich zu ihm. „Bei meinen ist es genauso. Genau genommen sind sie aber nicht meine richtigen Eltern, denn diese sind vor sehr langer zeit gestorben. Ich wurde allerdings schnell nach ihrem Tod adoptiert und ich liebe meine Adoptiveltern sehr. An meine biologischen kann ich mich auch kaum erinnern.“ Er erzählte mir das alles, als würden wir uns schon länger kennen und als hielte er mich nicht für verrückt weil ich unabsichtlich von zu Hause weggelaufen war. Das fand ich mehr als gut. Ich fand es einfach unglaublich, dass jemand so nett zu jemandem anderen sein konnte, obwohl er ihm gar nicht kannte. Langsam fragte ich mich wirklich, ob er mcih vielleicht ebenso nett fand wie ich ihn, oder ob er zu allen Fremden so freundlich war. Nachdem er mir das alles erzählt hatte, waren wir bei seinem Haus angelangt. Nun, man konnte es eigentlich nicht als Haus bezeichnen. Villa oder Schloss wäre treffender gewesen. Es war einfach riesig und es hatte hunderttausend Erker und Türmchen. Es sah einfach unglaublich aus. „Ihr seid ziemlich reich, oder?“, fragte ich. Meine Stimme klang wohl etwas bestürzt, weil ich so was bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur in Zeitschriften gesehen hatte. „Was arbeitet deine Mutter, Liam?“ Ich freute mich seinen wohlklingenden Namen aussprechen zu können. Darauf hatte ich schon die ganze zeit gewartet. „Ja wir sind ziemlich reich“. ER sagte das fast entschuldigend, warum wusste ich selber nicht. „Meine Mutter, also meine Adpotivmutter, arbeitet bei einer Modelagentur, nicht als Model, sondern als Managerin. Da wird man schnell sehr reich. Ich bin aber nicht abgehoben oder so, nicht das du so etwas in der Art glaubst!“ Er und abgehoben. Vorher würde ich abheben, bevor ich das von ihm glauben würde. Das sagte ich ihm auch. Leise und schnell, so leise, dass ich es fast nicht hören konnte sagte er: „Da bist du aber auch die einzige.“. „Wieso, deine Freunde wird es doch nicht stören, dass du reich bist, oder etwa doch. Mir kommt es bis jetzt nicht so vor, als ob du das besonders raushängen lässt!“, rief ich ein bisschen empört. „Wenn ich Freunde hätte, würde es die vermutlich nicht stören, das stimmt.“ Es kam mir so vor, als ob er das mehr zu sich selbst gesagt hatte und darum sagt5e ich nichts darauf. Jedoch machte ich mir Gedanken darüber. Was meinte er, wenn er Freunde hätte. Es war doch unmöglich, dass ein so nettes und schönes Wesen keine Freunde hatte, Geld hin oder her. Das wollte einfach nicht in meine Kopf hinein. Ich wusste nicht ob es unhöflich war oder nicht, aber ich musste ihn noch einmal auf seine Freunde ansprechen, obgleich ich mir nicht sicher war, ob der Zeitpunkt der richtige war. „Entschuldigung, Siobhan. Ich habe vergessen dich rein zu bitten. Irgendwie sind wir jetzt so dagestanden und ….“. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich habe auch vökllig vergessen, dass da noch ein Haus steht, das auf uns wartet“. Oh, Mann was redete ich da für Blödsinn. Wenn Liam es nicht schon vorher getan hat, dann hielt er mich spätestens jetzt für total bescheuert. Wundersamerweise durfte ich mit ihm ins haus gehen. Er zeiget mir jeden Raum, obwohl wir uns erst so kurz kannten. Ich war beeindruckt von der Pracht und es fiel mir schwerer als es sollte, den Mund zu schließen. Nett, wie Liam war, sagte er nichts dazu. Wir sprachen überhaupt erst wieder, als wir in die Küche kamen. „Was willst du essen, Siobhan. Wir haben alles da“, fragte er mich. „Ich … ähm … ich habe keinen Hunger“, stotterte ich. Ich musste immer stottern, wenn ich log. „Dein Magen sagt da aber etwas anderes. Ich kann ihn bis hierher knurren hören“, lachte Liam und es klang einfach himmlisch. „Sei nicht so bescheiden. Es stört hier wirklich niemanden, wenn du was isst, glaub mir!“ „Aber deine Mutter, sie weiß ja gar nicht, dass ich hier bin. Sie kennt mich nicht, vielleicht ist es ihr nicht recht.“ Ich musste an meine Mutter denken und war mir nicht sicher wie sie es finden würde, wenn ich fremde Menschen nach Hause schleppen und sie dort essen lassen würde. „Meine Mutter findet es gut, wenn ich jemanden mit nach Hause nehme, das heißt es ist bis heute eigentlich noch nicht vorgekommen.“ Er lachte mich an. Ich musste die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen. „Warum hast du keine Freunde, du wirkst auf mich so offen und freundlich!“ Nicht zu vergessen seine atemberaubende Schönheit. „Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch und du brauchst auch auf gar keinen Fall antworten, wenn du nicht willst. Es interessiert mich bloß, warum jemand wie du …. ähm ….allein ist.“ Ich sagte das ganze mit einem fragenden Unterton. Liam blickte mich traurig an und erklärte leise. „Ich wüsste selbst gerne, warum das so ist. Du bist die erste, die nicht gleich wider Tschüs zu mir gesagt hat. Alle anderen wollen wohl einfach nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Keine Ahnung warum. Es tut mir Leid, du solltest das nicht mit ansehen müssen.“ Liam begann zu weinen. Einen Augenblick stand ich ratlos in der Küche herum doch dann ging ich zu ihm hin und nahm ihn fest in die Arme. Ich wollte, dass er wusste, dass jemand da war, auf den er zählen konnte, auf den er sich verlassen konnte, vor dem er sich nicht zu schämen brauchte. Für mich war das früher immer Eleazar gewesen, doch ich spürte, dass mich mit Liam noch viel mehr verband als einst mit meinem besten Freund. Da war ein besonderes Band und ich hoffte von Herzen, dass Liam es auch spürte. Ich strich ihm vorsichtig über die Locken und er umarmte mich und schluchzte in meine Schulter. ES war als würden wir uns schon seit Urzeiten kennen. Langsam wandte er mir sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zu. „ES tut mir so Leid Siobhan. Ich wollte nicht die Beherrschung verlieren. Nicht vor dir. Es ist nur, alles was ich dir erzählt habe, entspricht zu 100% der Wahrheit und das macht mich wohl ein bisschen fertig. Ich meine, kein normaler 17-jähriger hat keine Freunde und so. Das ist ganz einfach nicht normal und das macht mir zu schaffen. Es tut mir wirklich so unglaublich leid, du bist so nett und ….. ähm … hübsch. Ähm ….. ich freue mich echt, dass ich dich kennenlernen durfte.“ „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, erst eine Stunde oder so, aber ich finde dich echt wahnsinnig nett. Aber was um alles in der Welt meinst du mit „kennenlernen durfte“. Werden wir uns in Zukunft etwa nicht mehr sehen. Ich hatte, das gefühl, dass wir uns ziemlich gut verstanden haben und wenn du meinst, dass ich dich nicht weinen sehen kann weil ich das peinlich oder so finde, dann liegst du völlig daneben , Liam. Ich will mich nicht von dir trennen. Ich dachte, nun ja ähm, dass wir ganz gut miteinander harmonieren, wenn man das nach so kurzer Zeit überhaupt sagen kann, aber wenn du m ich in Zukunft nicht mehr sehen willst dann sag es mir bitte, okay. Immerhin wohne ich ganz schön weit weg von hier, Kontakt zu halten wäre also vielleicht sowieso schwierig ….“. All das schoss innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus meinem Mund heraus. Ich wollte mich nicht von Liam fern halten, ich wollte am liebsten meinen Lebensabend mit ihm verbringen, da war ich mir so sicher, ich würde meine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen. Ich liebte ihn. Ich war nicht nur in ihn verliebt, nein ich liebte ihn aus ganzem Herzen. Und in diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass ich ihm das sagen musste, ganz gleich ob er meine Lieb erwiderte oder nicht. Das hier war nicht, wie das mit Eleazar, der in Zukunft, falls er mir vergeben sollte, wieder mein bester Freund werden konnte, nein das hier war vollkommen anders. Es war so egal, was er für mich empfand, ich wusste nur, dass Liam es unbedingt erfahren musste, jetzt gleich. Bestimmt würde er mich für verrückt erklären, es war schließlich verrückt einem Jungen nach so kurzer Zeit seine Liebe zu gestehen, aber der Zeitpunkt war besser als jeder andere. Ich befreite mich aus seiner Umarmung, ging einen Schritt zurück, damit ich ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Er sah mich ein bisschen verwirrt an. Vielleicht ahnte er, was jetzt gleich auf ihn zukam. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und langsam sagte ich: „Ich liebe dich, Liam.“ Es war für mich eine Premiere so etwas zu sagen und dafür ging es mir erstaunlich leicht über die Lippen, vielleicht weil ich es wirklich ernst meinte. Ich schaute Liam immer noch an, er wusste offenbar nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. „Du brauchst nichts darauf zu sagen, ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt. Bitte sei nicht böse auf mich …..“ „ Wie sollte ich böse auf dich sein, du hast mir gerade deine Liebe gestanden. Ich glaube nicht, dass es in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben einen schöneren Moment gegeben hat. Du solltest wohl wisse, dass ich in dem Moment in dem ich dich heute zum ersten mal sah, klar geworden ist, was Liebe bedeutet. Siobhan, ich weiß es ist komisch, weil wir uns erst so kurz kennen, aber …. Ich liebe dich….“ Nachdem Liam diese wunderschönen Worte gesagt hatte, kam er auf mich zu nahm meine Hände in seine und wir küssten uns. Es war unser beider erster Kuss und er war unvergleichlich. Ich war mir nun sicher, dass wir füreinander bestimmt waren. Es war bestimmt Schicksal, dass es mich in diese Stadt gezogen hatte, die mehr als 50 km von meiner Heimatstadt entfernt war. Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass ich diese unglaublich große Strecke durchgerannt war. Normalerweise war ich eine eher schlechte Läuferin, musste dauernd stehen bleiben, ein kleine Pause einlegen um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ich lächelte Liam an und er sagte mit seiner wunderschönen Stimme: „Möchtest du immer noch nichts essen Siobhan. Du musst ja schon fast sterben vor Hunger, ich meine du hast seit gestern Nachmittag keine Nahrung mehr zu dir genommen, wen ich dich vorhin recht verstanden habe.“ Es war so nett, wie besorgt er klang. „Weißt du Liam, das ist gar keine so furchtbar lange Zeit. Ich habe echt noch keinen Hunger, aber du willst vielleicht etwas essen.“ „Nein, da fühle ich mich komisch, wollen wir nicht beide etwas zu uns nehmen?“ Ich willigte ein und noch nie zuvor war es so schön für mich etwas zu essen. Na ja eigentlich kam ich gar nicht so richtig dazu, weil ich lIam die agnze Zeit anstarren musste. Ich verschwendete fast keine Gedanken mehr an Eleazar, ich wünschte ihm nur von ganzem Herzen, dass er endlich zu Didyme fand. Die beiden würden ein hübsches Paar abgeben, das wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst. Meine Eifersucht war seinem Glück im Weg gestanden, das tat mir jetzt furchtbar leid. Als ich an Eleazar dachte fiel mir plötzlich meine mama wieder ein. „Liam, habt ihr ein Telefopn, ich würde gerne meine Mutter anrufen. Die muss wissen wo ich bin.“ Was für eine dumme Frage von mir, ob sie ein Telefon hatten. Bestimmt hatten sie nicht nur eines, sondern mehrere und auch nur die neuesten Modelle. „Ach Siobhan, das tut mir Leid, ein Telefon war eigentlich das erste, das ich dir geben wollte, als wir hier angekommen sind. Du hast ja schließlich vorhin schon erwähnt, dass sich deine Mutter Sorgen macht, also hier bitte. Er drückte mir wie aus dem Nichts ein unglaublich modernes Handy in die Hand. „Danke“, sagte ich und wählte die Nummer meiner Mutter. „Hallo Mama ….!“ Ich erzählte ihr wo ich mich befand und entschuldigte mich ungefähr tausend mal bei ihr für mein Verschwinden. Ich versuchte ihr so gut es ging zu erklären was der Grund für mein schnelles Fortgehen war und es war mir so peinlich all das zu sagen, zumal ja auch Liam zuhörte und der die ganze Geschichte auch nicht kannte. Ich wurde jedenfalls knallrot, was durch die Tatsache, dass ich ihr auch von mir und Liam erzählte nicht besser wurde. Aber ich dachte mir, besser gleich alles erzählen, damit es später zu keinen Missverständnissen kommen konnte. Bei diesem Teil, bei dem von Liam und mir kam Liam näher zu mir und umarmte mich. Das konnte ich nun gar nicht gut aushalten. Ich machte mit Mama noch kurz aus, wann sie mich abholen sollte und danach leget ich sofort aus und küsste Liam. Eng umschlungen standen wir in der Küche und ich wollte dass dieser Moment niemals endete. Leider wurde dieser wunderschöne Moment jäh unterbrochen. Wir hörten wie jemand den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte und Liam ließ mich, meiner Meinung nach etwas zu abrupt, los. „Ich dachte deine Mutter freut sich, wenn jemand zu Besuch ist“, flüsterte ich verwirrt. „Schon, aber es würde sie wahrscheinlich ziemlich schrecken, wenn sie sieht wie ich in der Küche ein fremdes Mädchen küsse. Sie würde wohl glauben, ich hätte mir ein Mädchen von der Straße geschnappt, dass mir gefällt, würde ein Mädchen für meine Zwecke ausnutzen.“ Er lächelte mich fast entschuldigend an. „Aber so was würdest du doch nie machen, oder?“, fragte ich ihn. „Natürlich nicht, aber es ist trotzdem sicherer, wenn wir uns jetzt nicht küssen.“ Ich tat als ob ich verstünde. „Liam, ich bin wieder zu Hause!“, tönte es vom Vorzimmer her. Die Stimme klang fast so schön wie Liams. Als ich seine Mutter schließlich sah, musste ich schlucken. Sie war so schön. Das war gemein. Wieso konnte ich nicht so aussehen. Aber es war ja klar, wer als Modelmanagerin arbeitete musste selber auch traumhaft aussehen. „Was soll’s“, dachte ich mir. Liam liebt allem Anschein nach trotzdem und das war mir jetzt ehrlich gesagt das Wichtigste. Ich hatte wohl selten jemanden gesehen der so ein verwirrtes Gesicht hatte, wie Liams Mutter. Sie starre erst mich an dann Liam, mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja … ähm … Mama, das ist Siobhan. Wir haben uns heute kennen gelernt. Sie kommt nicht aus der Gegend, sie machte heute zufällig einen Spaziergang in der Stadt und da sind wir uns sozusagen über den Weg gelaufen. Wir haben uns recht gut verstanden, darum habe ich sie zu uns nach Hause eingeladen, ich dachte du würdest sicherlich nichts dagegen haben. Ihre Mutter holt sie gegen Sechs Uhr hier ab.“ Liam klang irgendwie nervös, als er das alles sagte. „Hallo Siobhan, es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich möchte dich natürlich herzlich willkommen heißen, fühl dich hier einfach wie zu Hause. Ich bin ja so froh, dass Liam endlich jemanden hat mit dem er reden kann. Entschuldigst du mich einen Moment Siobhan, Liam Komm bitte mit!“ Seine Mutter nahm ihn einfach bei der Hand und zog ihn von mir fort. Das gefiel mir nicht besonders gut, ich fühlte mich so wohl, wenn er neben mir stand. Na ja, er würde ja bald wieder kommen. Ich fragte mich bloß, was sie ihrem Sohn sagen wollte. „Aber Mama, natürlich nicht, wo denkst du hin, natürlich sind wir nur Freunde. Nein, ehrlich.“ Ich konnte nur Liam verstehen, seine Mutter sprach so leise, dass ich sie durch die Tür nicht hören konnte. Das Gespräch dauerte noch eine Weile, doch ich hörte nicht mehr richtig zu. Meinte er das wirklich ernst, wir nichts anderes als Freunde, aber er hatte mir doch gesagt, dass er mich liebte. Ich merkte gar nicht wie sie wieder in die Küche zurückkamen. „Siobhan, was hast du denn!?“. Liam kam auf mich zu gestürzt und zerrte mich weg. Wieso, was sollte ich haben. Ich wollte ihm antworten, als ich bemerkte, dass ich weinte. Das war also los. Wie peinlich. Musste ich ausgerechnet vor seiner MUtter heulen. „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe dich vorhin mit deiner Mama reden hören …“ Er ließ mich nicht zu Ende reden: „Ach deswegen brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen komm mit in mein Zimmer“. Verwirrt folgte ich ihm und ich musste vor Staunen über sein riesiges Zimmer selber in den Arm kneifen. Liam verschloss die Türe sorgfältig, warum er das tat war mir schleierhaft, aber naja, mir sollte es recht sein. „Hast du gehört, wie ich gesagt habe, dass wir nur Freunde sind?“, fragte er mich besorgt. „Ja und ich dachte nach dem was vorher … , nachdem wir uns geküsst haben, ich dachte irgendwie wir sind zusammen, weißt du.“ Ich brachte keine vollständigen Satz heraus, das war echt zu blöd. „Aber natürlich sind wir zusammen Siobhan, du weißt, ich liebe dich, es ist nur so, meine Mutter will nicht, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin. Ich hatte das schon befürchtet. Sie hat gesagt jetzt nachdem ich so lange keine Freunde hatte, soll ich es langsam angehen. Ich habe ihr versichert, dass ich nicht in dich verliebt bin, was aber nicht stimmt. Es ist nur für sie besser so. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich damit verletzt habe.“ Liam bemühte sich wirklich und ich nickte verständnisvoll zu dem was er gesagt hatte. In Wahrheit fand ich es ein bisschen doof. Wir mussten also unsere Liebe geheim halten!? Er beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich innig, wahrscheinlich um mir zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte. Doch ich konnte es nicht richtig genießen, denn eine brennende Frage lag mir noch auf der Zunge. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du und deine Mutter so wahnsinnig hübsch seid. Ich meine das sticht schon sehr ins Auge und du hast mir erzählt, sie wäre nicht deine leibliche Mutter.“ „Ach, du findest uns also hübsch?“. Irgendwie klang er belustigt. „Na ja … ähm … findest du dich und deine Mama etwa nicht schön?“, fragte ich einigermaßen verwirrt. „Ich finde es bloß lustig, dass ausgerechnet du so etwas sagst, ich meine sieh dich doch an. Ich bin nicht mit dir verwandt, meine Mutter ist es meines Wissens nach auch nicht und trotzdem bist du abgöttisch schön.“ Er sagte das mit solch einer Inbrunst, dass ich mir sicher war, dass er ernst meinte. Glauben konnte ich das allerdings nicht. Das mich jemand „abgöttisch schön“ nannte, war mehr als merkwürdig. Ich sah stinknormal und langweilig aus. Er merkte wohl, dass ich ihn anstarrte, als käme er vom Mars, aber ersagte nichts dazu. Stattdessen küsste er mich noch einmal und dann wieder und dann wieder und ich dachte mir, dass meine Frage eigentlich nicht so besonders wichtig gewesen war. Es war besser, die Zeit, die uns noch blieb, bis meine Mutter mich abholte, sinnvoller, als mit blöden Fragen zu nutzen. Doch schließlich war es sechs Uhr und ich wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis meine Mama vor der Tür stand. Mir kamen fast die Tränen, als ich daran denken musste, dass ich Liam jetzt ein paar Tage lang nicht sehen konnte. Immerhin wohnte er über 40 km weit von mir entfernt. Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht, was ich ohne ihn tun sollte. Nach nur einem Tagwaren wir unzertrennlich geworden. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob Liam genauso fühlte wie ich, doch als es an der Tür klingelte zog er mich so fest zu sich heran, als wollte er mich nie mehr loslassen wollen und ich konnte förmlich spüren, dass ihm der Abschied ebenso schwer fiel wie mir. „Ich komme dich am Wochenende besuchen. Sobald die Schulglocke in dieser Woche das letzte Mal geklingelt hat, mache ich mich auf den Weg zu dir Siobhan?“. Mir war nichts lieber als das. Ich konnte den Augenblick ihn wieder zu sehen kaum erwarten. „Siobhan willst du mir nicht deinen neuen Freund vorstellen?“, fragte meine Mutter so laut, dass es im ganzen Haus zu hören war. „Klar … ähm … natürlich. Mama, das ist Liam.“ Unnötigerweise wies ich mit einem ausgestreckten Arm auf ihn. Es war ja klar, dass er lIam war wer sollte er sonst sein. Ich war ehrlich gesagt verärgert darüber, dass meine Mama pünktlich gekommen war. Sonst kam sie auch immer überall hin zu spät. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass es sich hier um einen FREUND handelte, um kein Mädchen. Sie hatte wohl Angst, dass irgendwas passieren könnte, aber so war ich nicht. Ich kannte Liam ja erst seit ein paar Stunden, was scheinbar genügt hatte mich unsterblich in ihn zu verlieben … und er sich in mich. Das war einfach wunderbar. Ich sah ihn von der Seite an und konnte mir ein Strahlen nicht verkneifen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass ich so ein Glück hatte. Der schönste Junge auf Erden hatte sich ausgerechnet in mich verliebt. Ich sah, dass sich Mama mit Liam unterhielt, jedoch hatte ich wieder mal durch meine Tagträumereien den Anfang des Gesprächs verpasst. Für Liam hoffte ich, dass es nicht allzu peinlich war. Ich war doch wirklich ein Glückspilz, einen so netten Freund zu haben. Ich wünschte meine Mutter in diesem Moment eigentlich dahin wo der Pfeffer wächst, denn ich wollte Liam zum Abschied unbedingt küssen, war mir aber nicht sicher ob er das in ihrer Gegenwart wollte. Er wollte nicht, das merkte ich leider erst als er sagte: „Bis nächste Woche dann Siobhan!“ Na toll, das klang doch alles andere als verliebt, oder? Ich saß schon im Auto, als er plötzlich angerannt kam um mir, oder besser gesagt meiner Mutter etwas zu sagen. „Ähm, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe vergessen Siobhan meine E-mail-Adresse zu geben. Ich weiß sie allerdings nicht auswendig, wäre es möglich, dass sie noch mal schnell mit in mein Zimmer kommt, damit ich sie ihr geben kann?“ Während er das sprach sah er nicht meine Mutter an sondern mich. Ich begriff. Wir beide – in seinem Zimmer ….! Mein Herz machte vor Freude einen Luftsprung. Ich schnallte mich aus und nuschelte: „Komme gleich wieder“, und dann verschwand ich mit meinen lieben, schönen, klugen Liam im Haus, genauer gesagt in seinem Zimmer, wo wir uns küssten. Es war irgendwie ein schmerzlicher Kuss, weil wir beide wussten, dass wir uns frühestens in einer Woche wieder sehen konnten. Nach einer Weile sagte Liam atemlos: „Du musst jetzt gehen, wir brauchen schon auffällig lange um dir meine E-Mail Adresse zu geben.“ Von mir aus hätten wir noch VIEL länger brauchen können, aber Liam schob mich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, die Treppen hinunter zum Auto. Ich stieg ein, schnallte mich an, winkte ihm ein letztes Mal und dann fuhr Mama los. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht loszuheulen und um nicht reden zu müssen, tat ich so, als wäre ich müde und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe. Nach einer Weile merkte ich, dass ich tasächlich kurz davor war einzuschlafen und ich beschloss mich nicht mehr daran zu hindern. Wiedersehen mit Eleazar Ich träumte, dass ich Liam nie mehr wieder sehen konnte. Irgendwas in meinem Traum war seltsam, ich wusste nicht was, wusste nur dass es mit Liam zusammenhing. Er war irgendwie anderes, nicht hässlicher, nicht weniger nett, er sah nur irgendwie … beängstigender aus. Irgendwas in seinem Gesicht stimmte nicht, allerdings konnte ich nicht erkennen was es war, immer wenn ich es versuchte stand er plötzlich weit von mir entfernt. Der Traum war gruselig und ohne jede Vorwarnung stand plötzlich Eleazar neben mir, den Arm schützend um meine Schultern gelegt. Ich konnte nicht sprechen, war nicht in der Lage mich zu bewegen, doch es fühlte sich so verkehrt an, Eleazar, so knapp, beschützend neben mir und Liam weiter weg, bedrohlich. Ich verstand nichts mehr… Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz, mir wurde schwummrig, schwindlig … „Siobhan? Siobhan! Was ist los? Um Gottes Willen, du bist ja kalkweiß im Gesicht. Siobhan, kannst du mich hören?“ Ich hörte meine Mutter wie durch einen dicken Schleier. Sie klang besorgt. Ich wollte ihr sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass ich nur geschlafen habe, doch irgendwie fühlte sich nichts in Ordnung an. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht öffnen und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sprechen konnte. „Das ist bestimmt nur der Kreislauf“, hörte ich meine Mutter sich selbst beruhigend murmeln, „Füße hochlagern, ihr was zu Trinken geben“. Mama sagte sich selbst, was sie zu tun hatte. Ich hörte wie von fern, wie Mama im Auto herumkramte und ich bemühte mich um meine Stimme. „Mama, lass das, es ist nichts, ich habe nur schlecht geträumt.“ Meine Stimme war nur ein Hauch, Mama hörte mich trotzdem. Als sie mich sprechen hörte, ich hatte sogar extra die Augen geöffnet, wechselt sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Trotzdem sah sie immer noch ein bisschen besorgt aus. „Siobhan, Schätzchen, erzähl mir nicht, dass alles in Ordnung ist, du bist grade eben, vor ein paar Minuten nach vorne gekippt, als hättest du gar keine Muskeln mehr, du hast zuerst geschlafen, das will ich gar nicht abstreiten, aber vorhin bist du eindeutig in Ohnmacht gefallen, trink jetzt bitte was von dem Wasser, okay? Mamas Stimme klang ein wenig hysterisch, doch mit dem Wasser hatte sie recht, nachdem ich das getrunken hatte, fühlte ich mich augenblicklich besser. Man sah mir das anscheinend auch an, denn Mama entspannte sich wieder und begann jetzt, da ich weder schlief noch ohnmächtig war, mir einige Fragen zu stellen. „Siobhan, du musst mir ein paar Antworten geben. Hast du bei diesem Jungen was gegessen und getrunken, war er nett zu dir, hat er dich nicht geschlagen oder was ist passiert, was ist der Grund dafür, dass du ohnmächtig geworden bist?“ Ich atmete tief durch und antwortete: „Ich habe mit Liam zusammen gefrühstückt, er hat mich nicht geschlagen, nie zuvor ist irgendjemand, dich und Eleazar ausgenommen, so sanft mit mir umgegangen, als wäre ich aus Porzellan oder so, er wäre ja niemals auf die Idee gekommen mir wehzutun. Ich weiß nicht warum ich ohnmächtig geworden bin, wahrscheinlich ist mir jetzt schlussendlich alles zuviel geworden, ich meine ich bin gestern Nacht die ganze Zeit gerannt und habe mich noch gar nicht richtig ausgerastet, außerdem habe ich die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden und musste sie wieder verlassen. Ich finde das sind schon einige Gründe, weswegen der Kreislauf versagen kann, oder etwa nicht?“ Ich erzählte ihr lieber nichts von meinem Albtraum, Mama hielt nämlich sehr viel von Träumen und deutete sie auch sehr gerne und ich befürchtete, sie könnte mir den Umgang mit Liam verbieten, wenn auch nur der kleinste Hauch einer Gefahr bestünde, selbst wenn es nur im Traum war. Nach meiner langen Erklärung jedenfalls schien sie zufrieden zu sein. Sie sagte nur „OK“, dann startete sie das Auto wieder an und fuhr von dem Parkplatz, auf dem sie wegen mir gehalten hatte weg auf die Straße und heimzu. Ich überlegte, was ich zu Eleazar sagen konnte.